Alice's Adventures in Hell
by ZombieDollXIII
Summary: Alice Frost is a young teen that is adopted and her foster parents does not know where she comes from. Now she has followed an unexpected visitor that has rabbit ears and fell into a hole to the world thats almost similar to hell.
1. Rabbit Hole to Hell

**Hello everyone~! I'm new here and I've been writing for a while~! The story will be gory in further chapters, if its to much sickening for you to read it...get the he# out! I hope you all enjoy it~!**

_There was fire lightening up the darkness, ashes are falling through the air like its been there forever, and the skies are blinded by dark clouds. People screaming in terror, heads falling, the children's cries are ripping through my ears over and over. Bodies falling to the ground...and there bodies forming into something...inhuman. These blood color eyes glares down at me through the darkness like...I was its prey, then it-!_

"Alice, Alice! Its time to get up." My elder sister Racheal said, as she enters into my room. "And your favorite kind of weather is here." She added. I took the covers off of my face, also my long platinum blonde hair and glanced at the window. It is my favorite weather, its so cloudy that I could not even see the sun. I hope it starts to rain. I start to remember the dream I was having last night. I start to have a sick feeling in my stomach.

**Livingroom**

My name is Alice Frost. I'm 16 years old, and I'm adopted. My family adopted me ever since I was at least a mounth old! My foster farther looks up in every record about me in every hospitals...but nothing said anything about me being born. So I'm a big mystery to the world. Why did my **real **parents abandon me? They even...left this locket for me...but it won't open.

"Is somthing troubling you, Alice?" Racheal questioned as she pushed her long blonde hair to the side.

"Well...there is..." I said as glanced down, uneasy.

"Was it that nightmare again...?" Her eyes saddened. I nodded.

"It always the same nightmare everyday, its so horrifying. I don't feel like going to sleep again tonight...I'm-" I stopped talking as Rachael puts her hand on my face.

Don't be afraid, Alice. It's just only a dream that is made up from your mind." She smiles sweetly." Remember, Alice. God will always protect you." She holds me gently.

"But...it seems so real to me..." I mummble. I think she heard me.

"Alice, would you like to drink some tea and play a card game?" She smiles.

"Yes, please." I replyed. Rachael left, then I felt something rubbing against my leg, it was Dianna, the family cat. She meowed.

I made a half smile and petted her, she purred. That dream came back to me.

(Damn, I can't get my mind off of it...!) I rubbed my head.

Right after I thought of that, I heard a tapping sound on the walk-through window. I turned my head towards it, then there was another tap.

(Was that...a pebble?) I thought, confused. I got up and walk towards it.(Probably just some kids...) I look closely outside, no one in sight in the backward. (Could be the bushes...annoying!) I opened the glass door and walked outside, I look around the clearing. Then I felt a tiny pain on my stomach, like a needle stabbed me.

"Ow! Hey, who ever is doing that, stop! Or I'll get an adult out here!" I said aloud. But all I heard was silence. "Hmp...shows them."

As I turned around, a pebble hitted in the back of my head!

"Tsk! Thats it!" I growled throw my teeth walk towards the bushes. "If you guys won't stop, then I will!"

I went through the bushes and I pushed the branches away, then...someone pulled me over by the arm and slammed me to the ground, hard. I almost lost my breath, but recovered in time, a little. I see a fist going towards my face, I moved my head out of the way and punch that person in the stomach. He grunted and backed off a little. I got up by using my leg for support.

"Trying to go rough on me, huh? I take fighting lessons with my teacher, so that means I can kick your ass!" I grinned as I got to my fighting position.

He recovers then charges towards me, he lifted his right leg up to kick me in the head. I blocked him, pushed his leg away then I threw a punch at him. But he grabbed my fist, then he used his left fist to hit me but I grabbed it in time, that almost hitted my face. I used my other hand to grab his wrist, turn around and pulled him over me.

"Payback!" I said with amusement.

He leaped by his legs and charges at me, then I start to realized that he got white hair.

(Okay, it's an old guy fighting me and both good and bad at it...how?!) I thought with confusion.

I threw a punch at him but he ducked, then I noticed something long and furry...its ears...RABBIT EARS?! What the hell?!) I got more confused. (Did he escaped from a experiment of something?) I just now realized that I just let my guard down.

He went counter clock wise and he hitted me in my lower back with his elbow. I winced in pain and crouched over.

"Ow...! Damn it...!" I hissed and rubbed my back.

I noticed him getting his long dagger out of his sheath from his back and thrust forward. I grabbed this broken branch and tried to block it...but it went through!

( Ugh...! Crap!) I panicked, then I jumped back quickly, then I'm starting to get a slight pain from my left cheek and showed it in front of me, I was bleeding.

"Damn...!" Right after I said that, he tried to stab me but I got a hold of wrist and pushed him down, I'm a top of him right now, and I turned his dagger like sword towards him with his hand with mine.

"Sorry, geezer! But I'm not ready to die yet!" I smiled mischievously.

I just now got a good look at his face, he's young! Looks like he's at least 18 years old, he has red eyes like white rabbits has, a monicle on his right eye, the tip of his bangs are red like it was dipped in blood, he got a scar on his bottom left side of his jaw, and also...he is really handsome.

I slightly blushed, I ended up loosing my strength in my hand, stupid of me, then he pushed me off and ran off fast.

"Who the hell was that...?" I said half confused. "And I have never seen that kind of waist coat before, also with leather belts around it too. I dusted off my upper chest...then I notice something missing...my locket! I looked around for it.

"Were did it go?!" Then I thought back when he pushed me off."How did he...?" I got up fast and ran after him.

Hey! Give that back, you bastard!" I shouted. I can see him running in the distance, I ignored the branches tugging me back and scratching my face over and over, then I lost sight of him when I went through this bush.

"Lost him...damn!" I said through my teeth.

(Man...that was the only one that holds my past too...) I start to feel depress.

I was about to head back home, but I just now realized that there is a real big tree, that is at least 10 feet away from me, and it has a big hole between the tree trunks and the ground, I was in awed.

I half ran towards it and looked over, pitched black. I grabbed this rock beside me and dropped it, I waited for a sound, all I hear was silence.

"Good god, I wonder if it'll broke into pieces by the time it hits the ground." I said with awe. I start to hear some thunder. " I should head back for now, I'm sure that my sister is worried about me being gone with an open door. And what am I going to explain this?" I looked down at my dress that is dirty, grass coloring my apron, the bruises, and a big gash on my cheek. I sighed and start to walk away, then I felt a tug on my dress. I turned around and I was that guy from before, and he is in that hole.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I shouted as I tried to pull my dress away from him, but he pulled me down, harshly, and I fell into the hole with him.


	2. Welcome to hell

I was screaming so loud that I can hear myself. There were a lot of stuff that I have never seen before on the walls too. I turn my head toward the person with rage.

"Why did you do this to me? You bastard!" I yelled at him.

"Shut up! Your giving me a headache with all of your screaming." He said irritatedly. "I'll tell you eventually." He gazed his eyes at me, it was a little freaky when he's staring at me with his eyes red.

"I need to know. Right now!" I shouted.

He rubbed his temple and took his bronzed pocket watch out and looks at the time, ignoring me. "So annoying..."

(Who is this guy? He is such a douche! And where is he taking me?) I slightly bit my lip, trying to hold my anger back.

I realized something different on his watch, I squinted my eyes to see it. There is a 13 on there?" I said surprised.

"Yes, it always been on there. You should know." He said sarcastically.

"We only have 12 on our clocks, so I didn't know. Captain Obvious." I said sarcastically back at him. He sighed irritability.

"Tired of already?"

"Nope, I've been tired of you from the very start."

I glared at him.

"Looks like this is our stop." He said as he put his watch back into his leather jacket pocket.

"Huh? What do you-"

"See you there, blondie." He said that right after he disappeared out of thin air. I don't know it was me or me eye sight just went a little bleary.

"Hey, where did you go? And what do you mean by 'there'?" I shouted. Then my eyes sight went bleary, as I blinked my eyes a couple of times I start to feel myself getting slower but still going fast. Then I realized these dead looking roots came out of nowhere in front of me and I ended up landing through them. I start to feel some roots and branches scratching onto me, and it starts to sting, then I landed on a pile of dead leafs. I really just went lucky.

It took me a moument to get some air back into my lungs, and trying to adjust the dark room. I used my hands to feel around and then I felt a cloth that feels really ripped up. I push it to the side, the outside of this small room looks gloomy and dark, and it feels really dry out there.

"Took you long enough, girl." The guy said, standing bedside the little room outside.

I huffed."Whatever rabbit...!" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

He glares at me, "I may be a rabbit, but I do have a name. It's William Silverstern." He said as he turns away from me.

( Okay, I know his name now but he is still an asasshole...!)

"Oh, and I should get out of there if I were you. One of them are poisonous."

I looked down around me, and there were a lot of spiders,,centipedes, and maggots crawling. I screamed, got out as possible, and wiped my dress off rapidly.

"Such a girl..." He said with a sigh and walks away."Let's go."

"Like hell! I'm ain't going with some stranger that tries to kill me! I'm staying right here!" I said aloud."And where am I?"

"...You are in a world called Wonderland, but most people suggested it to call it hell. Now lets go.

" I told you 'I'm going with you. And Wonderland? Never heard it in my life!" I shouted.

"Do you want to me to force you to come with me?" He said as he look towards me, coldly.

"I would like to see you try. I did kicked your ass, remembered?" I grinned mischievously.

"You were lucky enough that I was holding it back." He glares at me. Then I noticed his ears, that are down, just twitch. He turn his head to the right quickly.

"Hey, whats wrong?" I asked curiously, then he grab my wrist and ran off fast.

"Damn...all the way out here...?" He mumbled. "Come on, girl! We can"t be out here for long." He grabs my wrist and we ran off.

"W-wait! What are we running from? And its not 'girl', its Alice!" I said aloud at him. Right after I said that that, I heard a loud growling noise, it sounded different, **very** than the other animals at my world. I was scared.

We got away from the woods in time, and we are near this big town. I was trying to catch my breath. He runs really fast, not like before. He wasn't even out of breath!

"Ok, ...I'm just going to say this once...what the hell was that in the woods?!" I said aloud, still trying to get some air in my lungs.

"That was a Bandersnach." He said as he look towards the woods carefully.

I looked up at him slowly, "Bander-what? I've never heard that before!"

He just stares down at me with a poker face, he sighs and look into his pocket watch. "Shit...let's go."

"Hey, at least tell me whats gong on! And why did you drag me here?" I said as I grabbed his arm.

He glares down at me. "It's a long story, girl. I'll tell you later." He said as he jerked his arm away from me. and walks away.

"I told you before, it's Alice." I hissed at him. (What the hell is his deal? What an asshole...!)

I turn my head towards the woods. (Well, I can't go back there now because of 'that". I guess I have no choice...) I sighed and followed him.

As we got close to the town, the street lights were very dim, bunch of dark spots on the ground, half of the buildings looks damaged, and as for the people...they all looked terrible. They all look beaten up, like **really** beaten up, I feel so terribal for them. I was in shocked seeing all of these people.

(What the hell happened here...?) I start to turn my head around.

"Stay here and rot or you follow me." He said not looking at me as he is still walking.

I was about to snap at him, but I really don't know what to say. I sighed and caught up to him. Then this loud noise went through the sky, and it hurts my ears. Then I noticed William stopped walking.

_"Attention...attention all citizens of Wonderland. Time has now passed 12:60 and now got 4 minutes till midnight. All family and children must be safe into there houses and keep the doors locked and the windows secured, and keep your personal belongings with you at all times."_

Then it starts to repeat itself, I was very nervous on what is going I start to notice that some of the people starts to get in to there houses, but most of them stayed behind.

"What...what was that all about?" I asked him. He glanced at me.

"It was only a warning for us to get off of the streets so we can hide under our beds."

"And for what reason?"

"...Demons." He whispered under his voice. I shuttered.

"A what...?"

"No time to say it again, we have to go. Now!" He said as he grab my wrist and we ran off." We have to go find Xander and get inside fast."

"Wait! Who is this Xander?" I shouted. He didn't listened.

(What the hell am I in right now...? And demons...? That is impossible! I'm scared...I want to go home...)


	3. They know

We got to this other side of the town, but...this place gots mushrooms, almost big as trees. It shadows over the buildings but most of the buildings are mushrooms too. Even though some of them are dead. Some of the people are still around.

"Giant mushrooms? Never seen them this big before." I said as I looked at them.

I heard a grunting sound next to me, it was William, and he was rubbing him temple. He's been doing that when we was near this place.

"Uh...you alright?" I asked, which I shouldn't.

"Does it look like I'm 'alright'...? I'm being suffocated here...!" He said holding his breath in but which is failing.

"What smell? All I can smell is thick dryness." I said as I grinned mischievously at him. He glares.

"You humans are lucky to have 'normal' sent of smell..." He mumbled." What I can smell is very very strong when you ground the beans into powder. Ugh...!" He said weakly as he starts to cover his noise with his hand with disgust.

"Very strong smell...ground into powder...you mean coffee? I said to him. He nodded.

"That lazy-ass is at that place."

_(Should I be sorry for him...? Nah he deserves it.)_ I smirked.

"Then lets go find him, since your such in the hurry. Oh, and I think you need a drink by the time we get there."

He looks at me slowly, probably willing to kill me. He did a fake laugh. "Thanks but I don't need one, but I think you need one the most. **Mrs. Scream-a-lo****t. **Talk about annoying." He mumbled in the end. I think I just popped a vein.

"Excuse me?" I said to him aloud, and I think I got somebody's attention. I didn't care.

"There you go, blondie. Now lets go." He said as he walked away.

"I told you my name is Alice...!" I made a tiny growl at him.

_(I swear that I will punch him in the face so he can eat his own teeth!) _I gripped my fist tightly, I ended up following him. Ugh...

We found the building, which didn't took long just by speed walking the way here. The building windows has cracks on them, and the lights inside are dim but its still enough to see. The place is called 'Walker Telesco's Coffee Cafe', the sign was bent sideways and the one of the letters are missing.

"Is this the place he is at?" I questioned with a slight disbelief. I look at William, he got that handkerchief tight around this head. I cracked a smile.

"Yeah...he is. Ughh...! This is not working...!" He said aloud as he gripped the handkerchief tightly. Probally holding his noes. "Get in!" He said as he shoved me to the door. "Ladies first."

"You know your doing the opposite of being a gentlemen." I glanced at him angrily and I put my hand on to my chest. Then I just now realized that he still got my locket.

_(...I need to get that back from him, and I almost completly forgot about it.) _I thought to myself, closed my eyes, and open the door. As we walked in, this woman came to us fast. She was lumping, and she was pretty beat up. She also gots something big and red around her neck, its made out of metal, it also touches the neck, looks as though that it doesn't let her head go to any directions, and it got some wierd heart designs on it.

"W-welcome... guest! May I-" She trailed off as William walked passed her like he didn't hear her at all. I looked at her and back to him not knowing what to do, then I followed.

_(What the hell were those things...?) _I start to noticed that all of the workers have those on, and one of them was getting a little suffercated by it. I brushed it off of my mind and tried to iggnored it.

"Damn...where is he? That lazy-ass." He was really getting fustrated. His head snapped up and walks off fast, seems to have found the guy. _Finally...! _He gots to the table and and starts to shake him roughly. This guy has his head down on the table and got his hads around the cup thats filled with coffee thats still hot, he has a shoulder lenth black hair, his is wearing a black jacket that has a hood and the inside of it is dark purple, aslo the linings on his jacket, and he also has...mouse ears?

_(What the- another one? What kind of a world that has half human and half animals? Is that even possible!?) _I thought to myself confusedly and rubbed my head.

"Hey, Xander. Wake up!" He said aloud as he continues on shooking him. "It's almost midnight, we don't have the time for sleeping in a place like this." We both heard him mummbling and snorrs. William looked pissed right now. He snatched the cup out of Xander's hands, held it above him and pored the hot coffee directly to Xander's head. I was in shocked when he did that to him.

"Ow! Hot!" He exclaimes as he shook his head rapidly."What the hell was that for, Will!?" He yells. I realized that he is wearing goggles that has black metal around the dark purple lenses. I couldn't even see his eyes under it.

"Because you were dead asleep, idiot." He said as he drops the cup to the floor and it shatteres everywhere on the floor. Xander's expression changed whe he sniffed the air, he turn his head towards me.

"And who is this young lady, Will?" He questioned, his emotions shiffted fast. I made a little jump.

"That does not matter now, let's-" Xander cutted him off as he put his hand on his mouth out of no where. William seems angery.

"Whats your name, Miss?" Xander said as he removed his goggles and cleans them off by the coffee spilled on him. He looks about seven-teen, he has a big scar on his four head that is under his dark hair, he's pretty handsome as well, and his eyes are very white purple. And by looking at his eyes,I know something like that kind of color before at my world...he's blind. I snapped back to reality.

"Um...My name is Alice Frost." I said quietly, probally didn't say it loud enough. _Crap._

"Nice name, my name is Xander Nighthollow." He said with a lazy-like grin.

_(Wow...he seems nicer than William.) _I thought surprisenly.

"Alright you two, enough talk. Let's get out of here, it's already-" He trailed off slowly then looks at the main enterence door. "Sit down and be quiet, now." He said as he pushed me down next to Xander roughly. By the time he did that the door slammed open and the glass from the door shattered, it startled me and all of the people. I glanced what it was then these two tall men came in thats dressed in black armers and some of the parts are dark red like blood, it also has those weird heart patterns like that one woman has around her neck. And they are slender looking too. I suddenly got scared, I did't realized that I was trimbling, then Xander took off his jacket and throws it around me. I wated to say something but kept quiet. The whole room was dead silence, and I can even hear the wind blowing outside.

_(Whats going on...why am I scared all of the sudden...? I've never been this scared before in my life...!)_

They start to walk around the rooms and starts to smell the place, even on the people. I didn't had the time to think of anything, my mind was just focusing on those guards. I noticed that one of them was coming towards us, I looked down on to the table and try to iggnore it foot making heavy sounds against the floor, then I realized what it looks like. It's skin has a dark gray color and it's skin is like a snake's skin, it's eye was deeply dark like I'm just looking through a dark hole, and it's teeth was sharp as razors. I wish I had not seen that. I start to feel naziated.

As it finally came, it starts to sniff us around. That thing smells like dead bodies. I was holding my breath by the time and it pulled away to William and came to me, I stared down deeply trying not be scared. As it starts to smell me, I start to feel the hot breath comeing down to my neck thats making the back of my hair go up. I went on to Xander and backed away from him and a loud hiss came through it's teeth. It was probally was the coffee. It snorted grimly and came back to it's partner and starts talking to each other, there voices was echoy too when they are talking. One huffed and walks out, the other followed and slammed the door shut but the door broke off. Everyone made a deep sigh of relive, I was doing it as well.

"What was that about?" I said quietly. Trying the get the memory out of the way.

They both paused for a moument, Xander made a tiny sniff then punched William's arm. Most likely its his problem. He glared at him. He sighs.

"They are looking for the intruder that is not from this world, and not from this world...it means you." He said as he glanced at me.

"But...it was just you and me at that time, well...beside that creature. But how did they even know I was here?" I asked uneasily. He took a moument to stare at me.

"The only one that knows is...the Queen of Hearts." Said as he pulled his handkerchief down.

_(A...queen? Of cource its possibal to have one but...this one knows I'm here. How?)_

As I was about to say something, a woman's scream broke the conversation and it brought the attention through the room. I whipped my head where the scream is from and it was that woman from before, but she is being touch by these guys. She was screaming 'get away from me', then she choked a bit for some reason. She slapped the guy after that. I start to notice that the simbols of the hearts vanished. I was very tripped out about it.

"Hey...what are those things around her neck? Never seen those before..." I asked quietly.

William was quiet for a moument because he was glaring at the harassment thats happening to the woman, Xander head was down. William sighed silently.

"Those are called 'Decapitation Chokers', you'll only get them if you get a job. One of the bitch's stupid law." I almost gasped when he told me what it was, I barely covered my mouth. "Once you got them on, you'll never get them off untill you die. See those hearts around it? When ever you dissobey, they start to disappear, and when they disappear...your head will be off. If you want to live, you have to do everything that they want you to do to them."

I snapped with anger and banged the table with my hands. It made Xander flinch but it didn't bother William.

"Thats bullshit! She can't just do that to people like there life just garbage! There lifes are more important as much as her pride into her god damn work as the queen!" I didn't even calm down a bit. I made some attention to the people behind us but they iggnored me, I can tell Xander was staring at me from my yell, as for William he just made a blank face that has a bit admusment on his lips.

"Great speech girl, but that is not gonna help at all. She has already given up on us a long time ago when the uprising came." His smirk disapperes after that. Then I heard that word coming through my head. Upraising.

"What-" I've been cutted off by the woman scream again. She starts crying out she doesn't want to deal with everything thats happening, the hearts starts to disappear untill its one left, and she keeps being ckoked by it, she finally snaps at them and starts scream out loud as she could so everyone can hear her cries. "Don't you dare touch me!" When the final heart pattern disappears, she lifted her head to the ceiling slowly and I start to see some thick, red liquid running down her chest to the floor. She fell to her knees then...her head came off. My eyes went really wide as sausers and my mouth dropped with horror. Some people jumps up by it but didn't even scream for anything by it. My stomache starts to ache by looking at the inside of the woman's body thats ozzing out blood slowly all over the floor. I made a gaging sound and ran outside, I heard William calling out for me but I didn't bother to stop. As I came through the door, currently through the broken window that was on the door, went to the side of this ally and throw up.

_(What the hell is wrong with this place...? Why did he even drag me into this hellish nightmare?! I...I want to go home...! Racheal...) _I start to tear up as I finally stop, then I heard a tiny whisper through the dark ally thats infront of me, which oddly sounds...familliar. I looked up to see what it was, till I see it. It was at least six feet tall and it was coverd with fur, feathers, clothing, and so many other materials I see on it, and it got this freaky mask on thats smiling michivously. I gotten really afraid, till I heard it whispering voice at me. It was my sister's voice, calling out for my name over and over as it walk towards me silently. I wanted to run from it but I was frozen to the ground, I'm trapped. As I look up at the thing thats using my sister's voice, it slowly lifted it's mask over its mouth and it showed it bare yellowish sharp teeth at me and its forked tongue was touching its teeth in a whisper. I start to loose my sight from it and I start to feel really dizzy and wobbly by it, I could not even open my eyes, or my mouth to cry out for help. Its like...something is...being sucked...out of...

I bearly heard a voice thats coming from behind. It was William. He covered my eyes roughly and shoved me away from the thing and lifted me up from the ground. I couldn't even try to lift up my arms, mouth, eyes or anything. It was all numb. I start to see a big flash of light brighten across my sight till I finally blacked out. And I though...someone was...scraming out for my name. It wasn't from my sister's voice...it was from a woman's and a man's voice...


End file.
